Not Knowing Who You Are- A Heros of Olympus Fanfic
by ButterShapedToNarwhals
Summary: Charon is an ordinary girl that moves from Sunny California to Downtown New York. She then meets 3 people that stories change her life. (I Suck at Summaries, I'm Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

[Hey Doods!

ITs My first Fanfiction of fanfictions and stuff so... yeah i really love the story and I hope to Make More.

(now instead of me rambling on, lets gooo! :D)]

~Charon's POV~

"Ugh, Are we there yet?" I groaned. We came to New York since my dad took a job in architecture."you gonna Answer me or not?"

"Shut up, we're almost there,"said my dad, annoyed. My dad was a very short tempered guy, and I really hated him. He hated me especially since after him and my mom had me and the next day my mom left him."C'mon, let's go get some food."

Great. Im starving. We stopped at In-N-Out.

I looked at the menu inside while my dad took a jizz. I heard 1 voice, one male and one female.

"Yeah I'll have 5 hamburgers, 11 cheeseburgers and 30 large french fries sir." Said the boy with the black curly hair.

"Uh..."

"Leo! That order was a bit too much..."

"Well sorry if satyr are the #1 customers of In-N-Out!"

"just order it" Said The blonde boy next to Leo.

"Yeah We'll take it."

"Ok.. That'll be $112.98 sir."

Leo, Instead of paying using regular U.S. Dollars, gave the man about 50 of these weird looking coins. The man's eyes widen and nods. When he leaves to go get the order, I finally got the guts to talk to the curly haired guy, which i think his name is Leo.

"That's Some order," I say, and mentally slap myself after.

"Hmm?" Leo looked up. He then smiled in a mischieviously. "I do have an appetite."

"I can see that. And the Coins?"

"Uh..." He looks at the blonde boy and Piper, who looks at the boy with a worried boy raises his eyebrows."What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why did you give that man those weirded coins?" I hear Piper whisper to Jason,"Do you think she knows?" Then, for a few minutes, an awkward silence.

Finally the boy clears his throat."I'm Jason, and we need to talk to you, privately."

**(Man I really suck at cliffhangers... anyway R&R! The next one is going to be longer I Promise! I might even post later this day.)**

**BYE DOODS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk with them into the alleyway next to In-N-Out. I guess it would've been a little un-thought out, walking wiht a couple strangers in New York, but i felt like i could trust these guys. We all flipped 4 trashcans and sat on them.

"So what now?," I said, a little bewildered.

"Tell us your story," Jason said, looking at the sky. I looked up. Not a Cloud int he sky, but i could've sworn i heard lightning.

I then Started my story.

When i was little, my mom left me. My dad, since he still was sad amd frustrated by my mom leaving, took it out on cared for me in the worst way possible and didn't care at all about whatever i did. I told them how some days were weird, how one night my hair would be beyond repair,a nd how the next day it would be perfectly fine. I told them everything except about "The Incident." I then ended my story.

The three looked at eachother, as if sharing a mental conversation. They then looked at spoke first.

"Well theres no doubt."

"No doubt about what?"

"you're a Half-blood"

'A Half-What?"

"Half-Blood, Half mortal. half god. Also Known as Demigod."

"And you know this how?"

"We are too." SHe gestured at Leo, and Jason.

I thought for a moment, remembering one time in Latin HIstory Class, they mention this.

"Doesn't that mean, you guys are half god?"

"YEah, if you put it that way."

"What are your Parents?"

"My dad's mortal, and my mother's Aphrodite." Piper said. Now that i look at her, i see it clearly. She was Pretty bu you could tell that she wasn't trying.

"My dad's Zeus." Jason said. I could also see his traits, his hair was as bright as lightning, and his eyes as blue as the sky.

"My amazing, uber-epic dad is Hephaestus." Leo Drew himself up proudly. I drifted into Latin history again. Hephaestus was one of the kids of Zeus and Hera. He was am azing at craftsmanship, but apparently Hera based it on looks for him, and threw him off Olympus.

"Great, Great, so now that I've told you my story, what now?"

"Well," Said Leo, standing up and taking a trash can lid, "I'm going to pick up my order and we're gonna take you to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3: Some Filling in(ith)

Hey Guys!

Update Log: Only on weekends (SORRY!)

Lets GOOOOOOO!

~Leo's POV~ (Finally a NEw POV!)

Wow, This was totally not on my To-Do-List:

1. Buy Some Burgers for the Satyrs and LEave

a Hot Chick at In-N-Out.

up the Argo II.

I Mean Really? WHY FATES! WHY YOU DO DIS! (MC reference :3) Sorry, my ADHD got the best of me. So, basically after we picked up the order, I said,"So, I'll call the Gray Sisters and lets go to Camp Half-Blood, Kay?"

Charon looks at the ground.

"All my luggage is in my dad's car, and i don't have the Key.."

I stood up proudly Repair boy is ont the move!

"Don't Worry Guys, i Got this, now which car is it?"

Charon pointed at the Porshe in the Corner. Damn, that a good car. I shook my head, Shut up ADHD. I Took out something from my trusty toolbelt, and up came the trunk.

"And Leo Makes the Home-Run!" I put my fist in the air. PIper brings it down.

"ok Repair boy, lets go get the gray sisters."

Piper Tossed a drachma and the car popped out, as if it was made of mist. Jason and Piper got in. I turned and looked at Charon, arching an eyebrow."You coming or not?"

She grinned."Let's do this!"

ANd so goes forth our youngestest heroith (and i cannto seemith to make a good cliffhangerioth. :P) BYE DOOD!(ITH)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp

~Piper's POV~

"We're Here!" I hopped out of the taxi, paying the Gray sisters 15 Drachma. The other 3 Stumbled out, Jason looking a little queasy, and Leo and Charon looking as if they just ran through New York.

"Let's get this over with.." Charon mumbled. I grabbed her arm and hurried her over to the camp barrier and over there, we see my home, other demigods' homes; Camp-HalfBlood.

"Chiron!" I hollered, uncaring that about 50 demigods were looking at me. Chiron came from behind the Hermes Cabin, wearing a Party Ponie Shirt and carrying his bow.

"Yes Piper?" Chiron asks, putting away his bow while Jason and Leo come over, Leo carrying his giant order of In-N-Out, and Jason carrying my only suitcase

"We found another Half-Blood." Jason says, patting my shoulder.

Chiron half-glances her and i can almost hear his thoughts _At Least she came in one piece._ Most Half-bloods barely come unharmed, since they are practically monster food.

Chiron looked at Charon and Smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Here your life is gonna get pretty interesting."

**Its pretty short, yes. Not pretty. Really Short. Im Sorry. Its 11 PM and do you even expect me to do anything? **


End file.
